leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poisonshark/Custom Champion: Nadhild, the Swordswielder
Champion Nadhild, the Swordswielder is a custom champion in the SMNK custom champion series. Gameplay Nadhild is a fighter-support who consists of buffing allies with extra damage and slowing enemies. Her "core" skill is her W''', '''Symbol of Alliance, which creates her versatility with the sword it summons. It's meant to evoke 's Spirit Blade, but with more abilities to use them, as all abilities interact with the sword she puts on the field. All her other abilities, or even Symbol of Aliance's extra effects, can move the sword around. Combos * W-Q-autoattack: A quick W leads to Nadhild picking her sword up and use it to dash to an enemy champion, thus attaching the sword to them. Nadhild can then use either E or Q to slow them, leading to a passive proc. * W-E-Q: Nadhild does not need to pick up the sword at once for this combo, using the sword to approach from a different direction than her own, she can then use E to approach and grab the sword simultaneously, thus applying a slow to all units hit, leading to another passive proc. * R-W-autoattack: If Nadhild lands her ultimate, she can use her W, pick up the sword and can a dash with 1175 range, apply a slow and root. That's a combo to only be used when the enemy team least expects it. If the team predicts the dash, Nadhild will get collapsed on and die. * R-E-Q-W-autoattack: Nadhild needs to land her ultimate for this one. Using E to approach and a Q to slow the opponent, she can then put the sword right next to herself to pick it up and autoattack, thus getting a free Knee-cap with its cooldown reduced by 80%. Abilities Nadhild's basic attacks on enemies them for 0.5 seconds. The cooldown applied is reduced by 1% for each 1% the target was slowed by. |customlabel = On-target Cooldown |custominfo = }} | }} Nadhild projects an image of her sword in a line after a charge duration, dealing physical damage to all enemy units hit. |description2= If a sword from Symbol of Alliance is in the way of the beam, it goes to the end of Sword Projection's range and applies a that decays over 2 seconds. |description3= If any unit hit has a Nadran's Legacy attached to them, the slow does not decay and Sword Projection applies double Nadran's Legacy's bonus damage. If an unattached sword from Nadran's Legacy is in the way of the beam, it travels to the end of Sword Projection's range and attaches itself to the first enemy champion it collides with, dealing Nadran's Legacy's physical damage. |leveling2= |leveling3= %|10%}} of target's current health}} |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = Mana |range = 675 }} | / Nadhild's attack speed * and stop the trajectory of a sword moved by Sword Projection. }} }} Nadhild throws a sword in target direction. The sword stays out for 6 seconds. Allied champions that the sword collided with during travel gain bonus attack damage and armor penetration until the sword disappears. |description2= Nadhild and allied champions can pick up the sword during travel by walking near it. An allied champion with the sword attached to them gains extra 500 range on their basic attacks, and dash to their maximum attack range in direction of the target when attacking, attaching the sword to the target if it is a champion, and sending it to the target's position otherwise. No champion can pick the same sword twice. |leveling = |cooldown = |Cooldown starts the moment the sword becomes inactive}} |cost = 80 |costtype = Mana |range = 700 }} | and do not destroy the sword, they just stop its trajectory. }} }} Nadhild dashes in target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies she collides with and them for second. |description2= If Symbol of Alliance is active, the sword also dashes in the direction of the cursor at the time of cast and deals the skill's physical damage and slow, however the skill's effect cannot be applied by both Nadhild and the sword. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = Mana |range = 625 }} | }} Nadhild throws a special sword in a line that deals physical damage to enemy units it collides with and attaches itself to the first champion it hits. This sword stays attached or in place for seconds after travelling. |description2= Enemy champions in a radius of 175 units around the sword that are hit by basic attacks from Nadhild or allied champions take bonus on-hit magic damage. |description3= Nadhild's basic attacks dash to the enemy champions with Nadran's Legacy attached to them from a range of 675. |leveling = |leveling2= %| %|5%}} of target's current health}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 1000 }} | and do not destroy the sword, they just stop its trajectory. }} }} Lore A bastard child born from an affair between a Demacian diplomat and a simple saleswoman in Bilgewater, Nadhild lived a difficult life. Forced to stay on land due to "the bad luck that females bring aboard a ship", Nadhild grew resentment for those who wouldn't let her accomplish the lifelong dream of any Bilgewater youth. As a way of proving that she wouldn't let people down on the seas, she decided she'd prove that she'd make her success story as a plunderer on land. None suspected the poorly-raised girl to be responsible for the theft of 146 ornamental swords from Demacian and Noxian officials. A day like any other, Nadhild saw a Demacian delegation being attacked while en route to Bilgewater. While she was all for thievery, she never was one to accept pointless killings, and so she intervened. However, the assassins defeated her as well as the entire guard before uproar rising from Bilgewater forced them to flee. After this, Nadhild gave shelter to the wounded of this delegation: the leader of which Nadhild's mother recognized: it was Nadran Dainsverd, the man who came to this house for shelter over 16 years ago and gave Nadhild. After he stared at Nadhild's impressive collection of swords, he decided that after he recovered, he'd teach her real sword fighting before leaving. Nadhild soon find out her sword collection was made useless as none of them was meant for fighting. A week later, he departed for Demacia, leaving his sword and his hopes as a warrior to Nadhild. The first thing she did was put her skills to the test by leaving home and immediately attacking the first ship she could find. After winning, she once again did her trade: ransacking all the swords she could find. After a few successful plunderings, she attacked the Grim Black. Soon, one who would seem to be the captain of the ship challenged her to a duel, which she accepted. On the line, liberty for both. After a successful standoff, Nadhild was offered a place aboard, in exchange for training the men, she could plunder as many swords as she liked. %| %|5%}} of target's maximum health}} to %| %|5%}} of target's current health}}. * 20/03/2016 ** Released.}} Category:Custom champions